


there's nobody better than you

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try to be funny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: "Meka, if I'm not being gay and dramatic, I'll die."





	there's nobody better than you

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow its been a while, sry bout that lol  
title comes from: goodbye, my danish sweetheart by mitski  
its like 2am when i post this so like all mistakes are mine

"I miss him, Meka," Danny says forlornly. He's sprawled out on their tiny couch, staring at his phone waiting for Steve to reply to his text.   
  
"Stop being dramatic, Danny," Meka sighs. He's on the floor, leaning up against the couch with his laptop in his lap, grumbling about some syntax error.   
  
_He must be coding again_, Danny thought.  
  
"Meka, if I'm not being gay and dramatic, _I'll die_," Danny says in an all too serious tone and Meka laughs.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding isn't purposely ignoring you. The man has a _job_," Meka supplies. "Why don't you annoy Kono, I'm sure she'll love the company."  
  
"The last time I spoke to Kono, I walked in on her and Adam, I'm not risking that again."  
  
"What about Tani?"  
  
"She's always on the beach. You know I hate the beach."  
  
"Why do you even hate the beach, like seriously—"   
  
"Meka, the sand! It gets everywhere. The sun! Oh my god, mind I remind you of _global warming_?" Danny ranted, hands moving wildly as he spoke.   
  
"Fine, fair point."   
  
"Are you okay? Cause, you like, actually agreed with me, bro..." Danny says, shock evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't get too accustom, first and last time I'll ever agree with you on 'Danny's million reasons why the beach is actually hell on earth'," Meka responded, sarcasm dripping from his words.   
  
"Stop being mean, Meka. And it's more like, 100 reasons," Danny replied, picking up his phone to check for any notifications.   
  
To his luck, Steve _finally _texted him back, rather cryptically though.  
  
**10 minutes**, it reads.   
  
Tonight is movie night for them (and its Danny's turn to pick!!!). And _of course_, he going to make Steve sit through _Mean Girls_ again.   
  
_"It’s my favourite movie, Steve! We watch Die Hard every time you get to pick!"_   
  
Plus, it’s been three months since he last watched it. He's been busy processing what the fuck actually happened in _Avengers: Endgame_ and _Spider-man: Far From Home._   
  
"Meka, you're in luck, Mr. Buys-you-pizza-way-too-often is coming to save you from me," Danny says happily as he pushes himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank god, I hope he brings pizza again. It's been a whole two weeks since I had any," Meka groans.   
  
"Buddy, it's just pizza."  
  
"Daniel, I will literally pour all your coffee down the drain."   
  
"You wouldn't," he gasps.  
  
"Try me," Meka challenges.  
  
Before the boys begin to argue, a knock on the door interrupts them, Danny hurriedly walks over and opens the door.  
  
"Steve!" Danny exclaims.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Steve says lowly, his free hand brushing against Danny's shoulder.   
  
"Pizza!" Meka calls out.   
  
"Hey, Meka," Steve laughs, walking inside and placing the box of pizza on their sorry excuse of a coffee table, "it's the _least_ I can do since I'm stealing Danny away so much."   
  
Danny did not blush when Steve said that. Nope. Not at all.   
  
Before Meka could reply, Danny cut him off. "So babe, you ready to head to your place?"   
  
Danny grabs Steve's hand, trying to pull him out the door, smiling sweetly at the older man.   
  
"Okay, okay," Steve allows Danny to pull him out.  
  
"Bye Meka! No pizza comas!" He says before he closes the door behind him.   
  
Danny pulls Steve down for a heated kiss before he could say anything.   
  
"Missed you," Danny murmurs, smiling against Steve's lips.   
  
"Missed you too, _so much_," Steve replies just as desperately. "Let's head back to my place, yeah?"   
  
///  
  
The car ride is quiet and short, which Danny is grateful for. He feels like he's on fire, he's desperately craving Steve's touch, Steve's hands softly caressing his face, chest, _everywhere_. He wants to feel Steve's weight pinning him down, Steve's filthy mouth whispering exactly what he's going to do with him.   
  
As soon as they arrive in Steve's apartment, he pushes Danny up against the door, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist as he kisses Danny like his life depends on it. Danny wraps his arms around Steve's neck as he kisses back with just as much intensity, moaning as Steve bites down on his lower lip.   
  
"Steve, _Steve_," Danny gasps, he tilts his head back as Steve begins trailing biting kisses down his neck. "Bedroom, _please_."   
  
"Yeah, _yeah_," he nods, carrying Danny across the living room and into the bedroom, placing him gently down onto the bed.   
  
He crawls on the bed and pulls Danny's shirt off, and then his pants, throwing them haphazardly on the floor.   
  
Danny moans loudly when Steve bites sharply down onto his clavicle, which will surely leave a mark, while his hands find their way to Danny's hair, fingers tangling and pulling, Danny whimpers.   
  
"Fuck baby, you're _so_ good for me," Steve whispers as he pulls away from Danny, hands trailing down the younger man's body.   
  
"Off, off," Danny tugs at Steve's pants, "Need you in me, _now_."   
  
As Steve takes off his pants and underwear, Danny pushes off the remaining piece of clothing on his body, his cock is _painfully_ hard and he's pretty sure if Steve doesn't fuck him _now_, he might _die_.   
  
When Steve comes back into the bed, he reaches for the lube under his pillow and coats his fingers with the slick.   
  
"Steve, god," Danny whines.  
  
"Baby, patience. I should leave you right here, you know how much I love to watch you squirm," Steve says darkly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You're insane, Steve _please_," Danny begs, his voice raw and broken, he's close to tears at this point.   
  
"You can ask nicer than that, baby," Steve murmurs.   
  
"Please Steve, babe, I need you, please," Danny pleads.   
  
"God, you're perfect," Steve groans, bringing his hand down, running under Danny and pressed a finger against Danny's hole, easing his finger in as he watches Danny's head lull against the pillow. Danny always looks so goddam _pretty_ like this, when he's at Steve's mercy. His eyes, all big and blue and desperate, his lips, red with him constantly biting down on them, the quiver of his thighs and the neediness in the voice, it never fails to make Steve melt.   
  
Once Danny's body adjusts to the intrusion, he adds his second finger, he nipped Danny's jaw to distract him as he scissors them, reveling in all the small sounds that Danny is making. By the time Steve is on his third finger, Danny all but yells at him to get in him now or he'll ignore Steve for a week.   
  
And Danny didn't have to tell Steve twice as the older man slowly pulls his fingers out and wipe the excess lube on his thigh. He quickly slicks himself up and grabs Danny by his hips, sinking his fingers into the soft skin, which will surely leave bruises, and lines himself up to Danny's entrance and pushes himself all the way in.  
  
Danny pleasured, loud moan echoes throughout Steve's bedroom as he gives Danny some time to adjust to the stretch. He gazed at Danny, gasping softly at the already _fucked-out_ look his boyfriend has, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he loses himself in the euphoria.   
  
"Steve," he mewls, hands coming up to grab onto Steve's shoulders. "Move."   
  
As soft groan tumbles from Danny's mouth as Steve starts fucking up into him, hard and fast, sharp grunts falling from his mouth. Steve thinks he's going a bit too fast for Danny but when he looks at him he's smiling, sweet, velvety moans pouring out of his mouth, the soft whispers of "Steve" and "please" and "more", encourages Steve not to slow down.   
  
"You're so good baby, you feel so good," Steve praises, "gonna feel me for — _ah_ — days."   
  
"Oh fuck, oh _fuck_!" He exclaims, his hold on Steve's shoulders becoming white-knuckled.   
  
"Not gonna last much longer, baby," Steve grunted.   
  
"Don't care, just touch me, _please_," he choked out.  
  
Steve removes on of his hands from Danny's hip and wraps it tightly around his cock. Danny gasped softly and bucks up into Steve's hand, trying desperately to get some friction. Steve probably senses Danny's impatience and begins jacking Danny off, trying to catch up with the speed of his thrusts. He could tell Danny is getting close, the tremble of his thighs, the way he starts to lose control of himself, at this point he's just a moaning mess, silently begging Steve to let him come.   
  
Steve puts Danny out of his misery, "You can come for me, baby."  
  
With a final flick of Steve wrist, Danny let's out a hybrid of a scream and a moan, and comes heavily over Steve's hand and his stomach. This also push Steve over the edge as he bites down on Danny's shoulder, stifling his moans as he comes, filling Danny up.   
  
They didn't move for a few minutes as they slowly come down from their high. Steve, being the bastard man he is, wipes off Danny's come on his thigh.  
  
"Steve, you're _disgusting_," Danny grumbles.  
  
"You're one to talk, how many times you _swallowed_ my come?" Steve retorts.  
  
"Not the same thing," he mumbles. "Are we still on for movie night?"   
  
Steve laughs, "You really want to see _Mean Girls_, don't you?"   
  
"Uhh, yeah."  
  
After a few more minutes of laziness, Steve eventually eases himself out of Danny and gets them cleaned up.   
  
Steve pulls out this most fluffiest blanket, and Danny immediately grabs it from him.   
  
"I don't want to be cold, Steven."  
  
He finally puts on _Mean Girls_ and joins Danny on the bed, with his own blanket (like hell, Danny is not going to share with Steve) and cuddles close to his boyfriend. Laughing as he reenacts his favourite scenes from the movie.   
  
"You're such a dork," Steve chuckles.  
  
"But I'm _your_ dork," Danny hums.   
  
Yeah, it's true. And Steve wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yall can pry this au out of my cold dead hands, its literally my favourite thing to write. i haven't wrote in a long while bc i was like depressed and had school - ugh. also, i did not keep up with h50 s9, mainly bc it was bad lmfao, but i'll try and watch it out so i can write not au things. talk to me on [tungle dot hell](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
